Día en la piscina
by Elsa Scarlet
Summary: Reto: Verano ItaDei. Todos los días del caluroso verano Kushina y su hijo, el alocado Deidara, van a la piscina de los Uchiha a pasar un buen rato. Lástima que para Itachi no sea lo mismo.


**¡Hola! Sé que hoy no me tocaba publicar, pero este no es el fic de este día. Sinceramente, me molesta un poco la gente que se compromete con una causa y después, por los motivos que sean, no responde como debiera. Con ello no quiero decir que las faltas no se puedan justificar (hay asuntos como la salud, los estudios y cosas así que justifican faltar a una palabra, en cierta medida). Sin embargo, me parece que cuando no se avisa de que no vas a poder hacer "x" cosa, y días después sigues sin dar señales de vida, es preocupante. Más que nada porque me parece una falta de respeto hacia el resto de participantes de este reto organizado por Itara. Y sobre todo un golpe para Itara, quien se ha molestado en preparar, organizar y controlar este reto. Por eso, he decidido publicar un pequeño fic en compensación de uno de los días que ha quedado sin fic (30 de julio) (aunque sea tarde, al menos habrá el número de fics correspondientes a un mes). **

**Y sin más, os dejo con esta historia.**

**Los personajes de _Naruto_ son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Día en la Piscina**

Muchas gracias por invitarnos a vuestra piscina, Mikoto –sonrió la pelirroja de cabellos largos con una sonrisa en los labios.

No te preocupes, Kushina. No es ninguna molestia –contestó con amabilidad la señora Uchiha. Fijó su mirada en la piscina prefabricada que su marido había montado a principios de verano en el jardín- Además, los niños parecen estar disfrutando mucho, sobre todo Deidara –comentó con una suave risa.

El niño, de largos y finos cabellos rubios, chapoteaba en el agua mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón nombres y ataques acuáticos sacados de sus dibujos anime preferidos. Actuaba casi igual que ellos, a excepción de la fuerza empleada, ya que al tener tan sólo cinco años sus músculos no estaban tan desarrollados como los de los niños de la ficción. Parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, aunque el objeto de sus ataques no estaba tan contento. Itachi Uchiha, el hijo de Mikoto, se mantenía a una distancia prudencial del hijo de la señora Namikaze. Y es que, aunque le gustaba el agua, y más en días tan calurosos como los últimos del mes de julio, momento en el que una ola de calor se había instalado en la ciudad donde vivían, no le gustaba demasiado mojarse su larga cabellera negra –el motivo era que, después de mojarlo, se le encrespaba, por lo que resultaba difícil volverlo a dejar liso-. Esquivaba como podía las trombas de agua que el inquieto hijo de la amiga de su madre le lanzaba sin descanso, devolviendo los golpes de agua cuando podía –aunque tampoco lo hacía muy a menudo ya que el pequeño, incapaz de moverse con tanta rapidez como el Uchiha, acababa tragándose todo el agua que el moreno le enviaba directamente a la cara, por lo que debía detenerse para toser, algo que, en el fondo, daba pena a Itachi-.

- ¡Onda Vital! –gritó con fuerza el rubio.

Itachi se giró para que el agua chocase contra su espalda. ¿Acaso pensaba que podría igualarse a los grandes Saiyans de Dragon Ball? Impensable.

- ¡Deidara, déjalo ya! –se quejó el moreno.

El niño había pasado todo el día haciéndole lo mismo. Se rió con ganas, con su infantil trino agudo y los brazos puestos en jarra.

- ¡Ríndete, Itachi! –exclamó con voz de villano- ¡Te he derrotado con mi ataque, uhn!

- Sí, lo que tú digas –dijo mientras se movía en dirección contraria al ojiazul.

Un poco apartadas, bajo el porche de la terraza trasera, las dos madres reían.

- Creo que Itachi se merece cenar su plato favorito –comentó Kushina- En compensación por pasar el día entero con Deidara. El pobrecito va a dormir como un ángel esta noche.

- Eso mismo creo yo –coincidió Mikoto con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento.

- ¡Deidara! –gritó- ¡Sal ya de la piscina!

El niño, obediente, corrió hacia su madre, a quien abrazó con fuerza en cuanto la tuvo a su lado, empapándola la zona frontal de su vestido verde favorito. La mujer rió con ganas, espachurrando a su querido hijo entre sus brazos. Antes de que el pequeño pudiese salir corriendo en dirección contraria le envolvió en una toalla. Le frotó el cuerpo con fuerza antes de bajarle los calzoncillos para secarle en esa zona.

- ¿Por qué me quitas el bañador? –preguntó sin entender. Él quería seguir jugando.

- Porque nos vamos a casa. Ya es tarde.

El niño puso cara de horror. Tiró con fuerza, revolviéndose en los brazos de su madre y gritando a pleno pulmón. Para no hacerle daño, Kushina redujo el agarre, momento que le rubio aprovechó para salir corriendo en dirección a la piscina. La toalla se le desprendió del cuerpo a mitad de camino, lo que le permitió correr más rápido hacia su destino.

- ¡Deidara, vuelve aquí ahora mismo! –gritó con enfado la mujer.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El niño, completamente desnudo, se zambulló con un grito de victoria en el agua, salpicando a Itachi, quien resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco. Kushina se acercó al recipiente de agua pisando fuerte.

- ¡Deidara, sal ahora mismo de ahí!

-¡No!

- ¡Tu padre nos está esperando en casa! –protestó- ¡Y tienes que bañarte y cenar para irte a dormir.

- ¡No quiero!

Cuando vio que su madre se le acercaba, dispuesta a meterse ella también para sacarle, corrió hacia Itachi y se le agarró con las piernas a la cintura, pegándose completamente al cuerpo del moreno.

- ¡Deidara, no te restriegues desnudo contra mí!

El nombrado se rió con fuerza, sin saber muy bien lo que le molestaba a su amigo. Tras un rato batallando, Kushina consiguió vestir a su hijo y llevarle de vuelta a casa. Una vez que había cenado, Minato se encargaba de acostar a su hijo, quien caía rendido, profundamente dormido, en cuanto su padre le cubría la barriga con la sábana para que la brisa de la noche no le constipase.

Y así era como Kushina se pasó todo el verano: disfrutando con su hijo en la piscina de los Uchiha por la mañana, y batallando con él por las tardes para llevarlo de vuelta a casa. Pero merecía la pena sólo por ver la cara de felicidad del pequeño rubio cuando jugaba con Itachi en el agua… y la cara de Itachi cuando, al ver a su hijo, se asustaba al ver lo que se le avecinaba.

* * *

**¿Qué tal ha estado? Este Deidara es todo un diablillo xD**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
